In the digital content publishing industry, it is desirable for a content publisher (e.g., a website provider) to present its users not only with interesting, relevant, trustworthy and engaging content in an initial form (e.g., a webpage), but also provide users of the publisher's content with additional recommended content. Furthermore, it is a goal for a content publisher to provide its users with content in a manner which maximizes user consumption. An aspect impacting a user's level of engagement with content on a webpage is the position of the content on the webpage itself. In conventional web publishing, a human editor managing the content of a web page is tasked with inefficiently deciding a respective position for placement of various content elements within the layout of the web page. However, an approach is needed to automatically determine optimal positions on the web page for multiple content links.